1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate, a light emitting device, and a manufacturing method of the wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various shapes of light emitting devices in which light emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, have been proposed. As this kind of light emitting device, a structure is known in which wiring layers are formed on an insulating layer formed on a substrate made of metal, and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on the wiring layers (for example, see JP-A-2003-092011).
Here, in the light emitting device, in order to efficiently use light emitted by the light emitting element, a reflective layer having high reflectance is formed on an element mounting surface. The higher the reflective layer is formed to be, the greater the extent to which the reflectance of light from the light emitting element can be increased. However, when the reflective layer is formed to be high, there is a problem in that the reflective layer and the light emitting element tend to interfere (contact) with each other.